Hare-Less Wolf
Hare-Less Wolf is a 1958 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Charles M. Wolf is relaxing in his easy chair, watching a baseball game on television. Suddenly his wife scolds him for being lazy and send him out with his rifle to shoot a rabbit for supper. Bugs sees him running with the gun so he starts asking him questions. The wolf can't remember where he's going until Bugs suggests hunting, then he can't remember what he is hunting. He starts going through a list of animals in his head. "Squirrel? Possum? Chipmunk?" When Bugs asks if he's hunting rabbit, the wolf suddenly remembers and fires at him. Bugs easily evades three shots and insults the wolf's prowess. Bugs inspects the gun for him, to see if there's anything wrong with it, and shoots the wolf in the face. Charles chases Bugs around a tree. Bugs stops but the wolf keeps running around and around. Bugs asks him what he's chasing, but he can't remember. "Woodchuck? Porcupine?" When Bugs suggests rabbit, Charles makes a run at him, but Bugs trips the wolf and hops down a nearby hole. Bugs hands up a box and Charles finds a grenade inside. He plans to blow up Bugs with it, but takes too long reading the instructions and blows himself up instead. When the smoke clears, Charles chases Bugs into a train tunnel. He reverses direction when he sees a light and hears a whistle. Once outside in the sunlight, he sees it's just Bugs with a flashlight, so the chase resumes. When he sees another light and hears another whistle he stands his ground, but this time it's a real train that hits him, and he wonders aloud "Now why was I tryin' to catch a train?" Back at the rabbit hole, Bugs lights an extremely long fuse. It eventually burns past Charles, who curiously follows the spark as it burns over a log, behind a hill, and into a barrel of TNT, which of course explodes in his face. Bugs extends a plank over a canyon and erects a door near the end of it. Looking for the rabbit, Charles runs and busts the door off its hinges, then he and it fall to the canyon floor. He races furiously back to the top where Bugs scolds him for breathing on his fur. Bugs asks what he wants anyway. Charles runs through the list again. "Chipmunk? Squirrel? Possum?" Long after the sun has set, he is still pondering "Zebra? Orangutan? Hippopotamus?" Bugs, wearing a nightshirt and nightcap retreats down his hole saying "Well, good night, folks. We're running out of time." Censorship Much like "Hare Trimmed", the version of this cartoon shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show was riddled with edits for cartoon violence that the censors found too extreme. The following scenes were affected: * After his wife throws him out of the house to get him to go hunting, Charles M. Wolf asides to the audience that he hates his wife and has a frying pan thrown at his head. * Bugs trying to test out Wolf's allegedly faulty gun by shooting a tin can, only to end up shooting Wolf in the face (a similar gag was edited on "Wild and Woolly Hare"). * Charles M. Wolf using a grenade against Bugs, but ends up getting blown up because he failed to read the instruction that read that grenades will detonate after ten seconds of the pin being pulled. * Bugs lighting a long fuse that Charles M. follows, leading to a TNT canister that explodes.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Quote Charles M. Wolf: I hate her! Gallery Harelesswolf.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) Harelesswolf_lobby_card.JPG|Lobby Card Hare-Lesss Wolf Lobby Card 2.jpg|Lobby Card Bigbadwolf.jpg References External Links Hare-Less Wolf at SuperCartoons.net Hare-Less Wolf on the SFX Resource Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:1958 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton